


months after the snap

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Post Infinity War [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst and Feels, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, NOTHING HAPPENS THO, Post Infinity War, Steve's Pov, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby





	months after the snap

The last few months have been the strangest time period of Steve's long life. Half of the population of all life has been dusted by Thanos and the stones were destroyed shortly after. He saw Tony, who he hasn't seen in years, drag himself out of the ship that was carried to Earth by Carol Danvers; he saw pain in his old friend's eyes when said friend revealed that he lost the kid.

The kid named Peter Parker. Spider-Man. Queens. Underoos.

One thing that Steve never mentioned was the sound of Tony crying himself to sleep in his room and the nightmare induced screams about what happened on that planet. Natasha figured it out days later and confronted him about the situation in her natural ways of doing so.

"Just go in there and help him," she suggested. "Sitting here listening to it won't help him."

"I know, it's just hard because I don't know what to do." Steve replied with a sad look plastered onto his face. He knew that she was right because she was always right.

***

Hours later, when lunch came around, Steve saw Tony sitting in the living room as he looked around at everyone else grabbing their plates and making sandwiches.

"Tony," he called. He waited until Tony turned to him and when he did, he saw his eyes. They looked sad and dead. "Come in here with us. We'll tell stories about each other like the old days. You don't have to talk."

He noticed how Tony rarely talked since he returned from space, but he was glad when Tony nodded and went to the kitchen with everyone else.

"Starkster, what's up?" Clint greeted and patted him on the back.

"Clint, he hasn't talked since he came back." Natasha whispered as she reminded him.

"Come on, let's eat." Bruce suggested and everyone began their lunch.

Throughout lunch, Steve began to notice how little Tony was eating.

"Tones, it's alright," Rhodey confirmed to his friend. "You're home now."

It was quiet for a long moment until a soft yet broken voice was heard.

"Sorry--" Tony began but was interupted by Steve.

"Don't be sorry, buddy. It's okay to be sad sometimes."

Tony took a bite and looked down.

"Why are you sad?" Clint asked him with worry.

"He lost someone like we all did," Bruce answered. He decided to change the subject. "Why don't we all take a walk around the trail? It may help us breathe a little."

"No." Stark rejected.

"Why not?" Rhodey asked and rubbed his back.

"People are there."

"What do you mean?"

"People faded and dust got into the dirt."

It went quiet when that was said. The only thing one could hear was water dripping from the sink and pens dropping.

Steve took a deep breath to process everything. "Tony, what happened?"

"I can't look at dirt because it reminds me of him."

"Peter?"

"Mmmhm. I mean, you guys can go if you want."

The solider looked down in sadness. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Why?"

"I like being around you."

Natasha leaned over to Clint and giggled. "I told you this is going to happen. Give me my money, or I'll cut you to death."

"You scare me."

A few hours later, almost everyone went out for fresh air except for Tony and Steve. Steve was reading an old book when FRIDAY began speaking.

"Captain Rogers, it might be a good idea to head to the rooftop."

He shot up. "Why?"

"You'll see when you get there." Of course she had to have an attitude.

He hurried up to the roof and begged for the elevator to go faster. Tony, don't do it please. I'm begging you please.

The doors open and he walked slowly to the man. He didn't want to scare him into doing it.

"T-Tony? What're you doing?"

"Sitting, come sit with me." Tony replied which was much to his friend's relief.

Steve went to the spot next to him and sat down. "You okay?"

"No, not really."

"Same here."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get freaked out?"

Steve took his hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "I thought you were going to jump."

"I can't when you're still here." Tony looked down to see his hand being covered by Steve's.

"Look at me." The blonde said.

Tony did so.

"You have your mom's smile and your dad's eyes."

'I know." The billionaire laughed.

Steve began leaning closer to him and grabbed the side of his face with his hand. Tony froze for a moment then slowly leaned in until their foreheads touched. Steve felt Tony's hand rubbing on his own.

_Go for it already!_

Their moment was interupted by someone clearing his throat.

"Hi, uh," Clint began but stopped to collect himself. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry."

_Fuck you, Clint._


End file.
